1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to frequency lock enhancement of phase-locked loops (PLLs).
2. Description of the Related Technology
Phase-locked loops (PLLs) can be used in a variety of applications for generating an output clock signal having a controlled phase and frequency relationship to a reference clock signal. PLLs can be used in, for example, telecommunications systems and/or chip-to-chip communication.